Marrowleven
Marrowleven Marrowleven is the largest, and oldest, city in the Daegyn Empire. History Marrowleven is the oldest remaining city in the Daegyn Empire, dating back several hundred years before The Modern Revelation. Pre-Revelation, Marrowleven was a self-sustaining merchant and fishing city. However, Post-Revelation, Marrowleven was able to flourish into the major hub of trade in the Empire, capitalizing on its central location in the kingdom along with its natural use of the River Lythe. By 400 A.R, Marrowleven had become extremely overpopulated and oversaturated with technology and industry. Factories, faulty sewers due to the flooding of the river, pollution, and extreme development led to Marrowleven becoming a huge, filthy and unkept city. While it had a flourishing trade economy, the gap between upper and lower class grew exponentially, and the city quickly became dismal. The Fall of Technology in 551 A.R affected Marrowleven more than any other city. Large portions of the city were damaged by crashing airships, derailed streetcars, and collapsed buildings. The area most affected by The Fall was Yharnam, a district of the city previously devoted to the management of airships. Three years later Yharnam would be abandoned after a large outbreak of The Rot, and the district fell into shambles. Government Marrowleven is operated by two ruling powers; The Emperor's Magistrate and The City Mayor. The Mayor, Conin Linster, creates, enforces, and manages city laws. He is also responsible for deciding local tariffs, taxes, and commanding the City Watch. The Mayor's position is inherited, meaning it remains in one family for generations. The Magistrate, Jacor Bole, is responsible for enforcing Imperial laws, ensuring Imperial taxes are paid, and commands the Imperial Army. The Magistrate also must report all new city laws to The Emperor. The Magistrate is hand picked as a representative of the Emperor. Geography Marrowleven is located west of the River Lythe. East of this River lies the town of Narthingdale. South of Marrowleven is the abandoned district of Yharnam. West and North of Marrowleven are a series of small towns and villages, along with lightly wooded areas. City Life Marrowleven is a city built out of large marble, stone, and brick buildings. The city has slowly become more and more vertical, and now many buildings stretch many hundreds of feet in the air, with bridges and streetcars interconnecting them. Marrowleven is heavily dependent on revitalized technology, using gastrines in daily life. Gastrines power everything from the airships flying overhead, to the streetcars running along the city streets, to the phosphorescent streetlamps. Marrowleven also has a complex sewer and catacomb system running beneath the city, which frequently floods from the river. Marrowleven has a strong crime and monster problem. Rots and other creatures from Yharnam frequently sneak into the city, and Marrowleven also suffers from monsters entering through the sewer system. Corsers and bandits frequently enter through Yharnam, or live in the city. Marrowleven also suffers from some gang violence, from the rivaling families of the Ebstens and Vimms. These threats frequently necessitate the employment of Bondsmen.